Razors are used in many instances in which the amount of available light is minimal or non-existent. Examples include but are not limited to shaving in a bathroom early in the morning when it is still dark, and shaving in an outdoor environment such as during a camping trip. During these instances, better and/or more light on the shaving surface or the razor's blade would facilitate the shaving process.
However, simply providing a user with an additional light is not practical. It would be difficult for a person shaving to hold a razor with one hand and a light in a second hand. This may be dangerous or not effective as often two hands are needed during the shaving process to hold the razor and to also hold or position the skin of the area being shaved.
Additional light may also be problematic in waking another person that is sleeping in an adjacent area. The light may provide benefit to the shaving person, but also cause the adjacent sleeper to be awakened which is often problematic. This may occur in a hotel room or bedroom in which the bathroom is adjacent to a bed with no intermediate divider that would block the light.
Further, additional light may actually make shaving more difficult for a person. The additional light may shine into the user's eyes making it difficult for the user to observer the razor blade and/or shaving area.
Therefore, there is a need for a lighted razor to provide light to facilitate the shaving process without providing an overabundance of light that may be problematic.